cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Omnitretus
Nation Information Omnitretus is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 49 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Confucianism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Omnitretus work diligently to produce Lumber and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Omnitretus will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Omnitretus has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Omnitretus allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Omnitretus believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Omnitretus will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Sovereigns of Omnitretus The Sovereign's Circle It is rumored the next Sovereign will come from the The Sovereign's Circle, they are considered his most trusted advisors whom he consults with national, international and personal issues. Personal Secretaries to The Sovereign - Secretary-Generals of the Itassis Royal Guard - Effective April 1 2008, the Sovereign's Circle is hereby abolished under The Sovereign Independence Act of 2008. Presidents of Omnitretus Effective immediately, the President can serve only 1 term, which is the duration of 6 months - as declared by the Sovereign Independence Act of 2008. The Current Cabinet of Omnitretus April 15, 2008 - ''' Omnitretus Parliament '''Current Parliament Balance-of-Power UDPP - 166 Seats (69%) CSM/FTSP Coalition - 74 Seats (31%) NEXT ELECTION: September 14, 2008 Political Parties of Omnitretus Prime Ministers of Omnitretus Effective immediately, the Prime Minister may only serve 2 terms in office. Each term will last approximately 6 months. Omnitretus Foreign Embassies History of Omnitretus February February 9, 2008: The Nation of Omnitretus is formed following free, fair democratic elections. For The Sovereign Party wins 59% of the vote, beating the United Democratic Movement Opposition. Chandler Gerbera becomes Prime Minister. February 13, 2008: United Democratic Movement leader Kallen Balzaldar assassinated by Chinese seperatists. February 14, 2008: Sovereign Maligore I dissolves Parliament for "the better" and asks for P.M. Gerbera's resignation, who submits. February 15, 2008: Milliardo Sforza of the United Democratic Movement, becomes Prime Minister after UDM wins 52% of vote. February 24, 2008: Prime Minister Sforza implicated in drug cartel report, which causes 21 arrests including the Prime Minister. February 25, 2008: P.M. Sforza to resign, in exchange to get amnesty and not go to court for his involvement. February 26, 2008: Sovereign Maligore I dissolves Parliament a second time. February 27, 2008: United Democratic Movement wins 33% of vote, United Party of Independents wins 41% and the For The sovereign Party wins 26% of vote. Feburary 28, 2008: After long coalition talks between the United Democratic Movement and United Party of Independents, Wong Yunfas of the UPI, is elected Prime Minister. March March 3, 2008: Itassis Royal Guard Secretary-General Tobeigera Sarunen resigns amid health conditions. March 7, 2008: Sovereign Maligore I, Itassis Royal Guard Secretary-General Leilong Kratos are assassinated by Chinese seperatists. Younas Makanin becomes Maligore II. March 8, 2008: Matthew Winner is appointed new Personal Secretary to the Sovereign and Raizen Nenkras as IRG Secretary-Gen. March 13, 2008: Michael Warner of the United Democratic Movement elected President. March 22, 2008: Following a defeat of a bill in Parliament, P.M. Yunfas and President Warner resign. March 23, 2008: Rebecca Sforza of the UDM is elected Caretaker PM until new elections are set, Grham Sanchez is elected Caretaker President as well. March 24, 2008: New elections are set for March 31, 2008 by the Sovereign. March 28, 2008: Personal Secretary to the Sovereign position is abolished and Matthew Winner forms the The Common Sense Movement (CSM). March 29, 2008: Secretary-General of Itassis Royal Guard position is abolished. March 30, 2008: Sovereign Maligore II dissolves Parliament. March 31, 2008: UPI/UDM Coalition wins 62% of the vote. Riza Kayabuki of the For The Sovereign Party, wins Presidency with 52% of the vote. April April 1, 2008: Fakir al-Zahir becomes Prime Minister. The Sovereign Independency Act of 2008(SIA08) is officially confirmed as passed by public vote, 58%-42%. SIA08 strips the Sovereign of all his/her powers and gives such powers to the President. April 10, 2008: Prime Min. al-Zahir fails a Vote of Confidence. He is ousted by a vote of 122-118. April 11, 2008: Renji Fukuda becomes Caretaker PM, elections set for April 14, 2008. April 12, 2008: The United Democratic Movement, United Party of Indendents and smaller parties form "PowerBlock" known now as The United Democratic People's Party(UDPP). April 13, 2008: President Kayabuki dissolves Parliament. April 14, 2008: UDPP wins 69% of the vote and overwhelming majority in Parliament. April 15, 2008: Runa Fianna is elected Prime Minister, 166-74. Many political pundits refer to her as "The Barack Obama of Omnitretus"